Border
Border.png|Border's Headquarters Borderhq.png|Border's Headquarters (from another angle) Border superiority chart.PNG|Border's Superiority Chart Border Emblem.jpg|Border's Emblem Border Emblem 2.png|Tamakoma Branch's Emblem is an agency in Mikado City. It was created for the sake of protecting the city from Neighbor attacks. They fight the Neighbors by the means of Trigger, the technology of Neighbors. History Not much is known about Border's history. It became publicly-known about 4.5 years before the start of the series, but it is implied that it had been created long before that, at least 10 years ago. Yūgo was one of the earliest members and involved in it's creation. Members Administration *Masamune Kido (Border Headquarters Commander-in-Chief) *Masafumi Shinoda (Border General Manager & Commander of the Self-Defense Unit) *Kyōko Sawamura (Border General Manager Counsellor) *Motokichi Kinuta (Headquarters Development Chief) *Eizō Netsuki (Media Countermeasures Chief) *Katsumi Karasawa (Foreign Affairs Operations Manager) *Takumi Rindō (Tamakoma Branch Chief) *Yūgo Kuga (Former Upper Echelon) * Sōichi Mogami (Former Upper Echelon) General Staff * Raizō Terashima (Chief Engineer) * Seiji Mizunuma (Director of Human Resources) S-Rank *Tsukihiko Amō (HQ) A-Rank (Elite, about 30 people) * Tachikawa Unit 01 ** Kei Tachikawa (Tachikawa Unit Leader) ** Kōhei Izumi ** Takeru Yuiga ** Yuu Kunichika (Tachikawa Unit Operator) * Fuyushima Unit 02 ** Shinji Fuyushima (Fuyushima Unit Leader) ** Isami Tōma ** Risa Maki (Fuyushima Unit Operator) * Kazama Unit 03 ** Sōya Kazama (Kazama Unit Leader) ** Shirō Kikuchihara ** Ryō Utagawa ** Kaho Mikami (Kazama Unit Operator) * Kusakabe Unit 04 ** Saki Kusakabe (Kusakabe Unit Leader and Operator) ** Shun Midorikawa ** Ryūji Saeki ** Kazuma Satomi ** Hayato Uno * Arashiyama Unit 05 ** Jun Arashiyama (Arashiyama Unit Leader) ** Ai Kitora ** Mitsuru Tokieda ** Ken Satori ** Haruka Ayatsuji (Arashiyama Unit Operator) * Kako Unit 06 ** Nozomi Kako (Kako Unit Leader) ** Futaba Kuroe ** Mai Kitagawa ** An Kobayakawa (Kako Unit Operator) * Miwa Unit 07 ** Shūji Miwa (Miwa Unit Leader) ** Yōsuke Yoneya ** Tōru Narasaka ** Shōhei Kodera ** Ren Tsukimi (Miwa Unit Operator) * Katagiri Unit 08 ** Takaaki Katagiri (Katagiri Unit Leader) ** Yukimaru Ichijō ** Asumi Amakura ** Tōichirō Momozono ** Karin Yuitsuka (Katagiri Unit Operator) * Tamakoma First unranked ** Reiji Kizaki (Tamakoma First Leader) ** Kirie Konami ** Kyōsuke Karasuma ** Shiori Usami (Tamakoma First Operator) *Unknown Unit ** Yūichi Jin B-Rank (Main Force, about 100 people) Top Tier * Ninomiya Unit 01 ** Masataka Ninomiya (Ninomiya Unit Captain) ** Sumiharu Inukai ** Shinnosuke Tsuji ** Aki Hiyami (Ninomiya Unit Operator) * Kageura Unit 02 ** Masato Kageura (Kageura Unit Captain) ** Yuzuru Ema ** Hiro Kitazoe ** Hikari Nire (Kageura Unit Operator) * Ikoma Unit 03 ** Tatsuhito Ikoma (Ikoma Unit Leader) ** Satoshi Mizukami ** Kōji Oki ** Kai Minamisawa ** Maori Hosoi (Ikoma Unit Operator) * Ōji Unit 04 ** Kazuaki Ōji (Ōji Unit Leader) ** Kazuki Kurauchi ** Yutaka Kashio ** Haya Kittaka (Ōji Unit Operator) * Yuba Unit 05 ** Takuma Yuba (Yuba Unit Leader) ** Yukari Obishima ** Kazuto Konooka ** Nono Fujimaru (Yuba Unit Operator) * Kuruma Unit (Suzunari First) 06 ** Tatsuya Kuruma (Kuruma Unit Captain) ** Kō Murakami ** Taichi Betsuyaku ** Yuka Kon (Kuruma Unit Operator) * Azuma Unit 07 ** Haruaki Azuma (Azuma Unit Captain) ** Noboru Koarai ** Tsuneyuki Okudera ** Mako Hitomi (Azuma Unit Operator) Middle Tier * Mikumo Unit (Tamakoma Second) 08 ** Osamu Mikumo (Mikumo Unit Captain) ** Yūma Kuga ** Chika Amatori ** Shiori Usami (Mikumo Unit Operator) * Katori Unit 09 ** Yōko Katori (Katori Unit Captain) ** Yūta Miura ** Rokurō Wakamura ** Hana Somei (Katori Unit Operator) * Suwa Unit 10 ** Kōtarō Suwa (Suwa Unit Captain) ** Daichi Tsutsumi ** Hisato Sasamori ** Rui Osano (Suwa Unit Operator) * Arafune Unit 11 ** Tetsuji Arafune (Arafune Unit Captain) ** Yoshito Hanzaki ** Atsushi Hokari ** Rin Kagami (Arafune Unit Operator) * Urushima Unit 12 ** Wataru Urushima (Urushima Unit Leader) ** Rika Rokuta (Urushima Unit Operator) * Nasu Unit 13 ** Rei Nasu (Nasu Unit Captain) ** Yūko Kumagai ** Akane Hiura ** Sayoko Shiki (Nasu Unit Operator) * Kakizaki Unit 14 ** Kuniharu Kakizaki (Kakizaki Unit Captain) ** Fumika Teruya ** Kotarō Tomoe ** Madoka Ui (Kakizaki Unit Operator) Lower Tier * Matsushiro Unit 15 ** Hitoshi Matsushiro (Matsushiro Unit Leader) ** Masakuni Hakoda ** Yūya Tsuchizaki ** Ayumu Hatori (Matsushiro Unit Operator) * Ebina Unit 16 ** Takahiro Ebina (Ebina Unit Leader) ** Yukito Otogawa ** Shō Motegi ** Sakurako Taketomi (Ebina Unit Operator) * Hayakawa Unit 17 ** Satoru Hayakawa (Hayakawa Unit Leader) ** Ryōgo Funabashi ** Zenji Marui ** Asami Taya (Hayakawa Unit Operator) * Chano Unit 18 ** Makoto Chano (Chano Unit Captain) ** Itsuki Fujisawa ** Megumi Tokura (Chano Unit Operator) * Tokiwa Unit 19 ** Mamoru Tokiwa (Tokiwa Unit Leader) ** Tokiya Saitō ** Waka Utsunomiya ** Yoshinobu Kera ** Hazuki Nanao (Tokiwa Unit Operator) * Yoshizato Unit 20 ** Yūichirō Yoshizato (Yoshizato Unit Leader) ** Hanao Tsukimi ** Hidetaka Kitazoe ** Asuka Asagiri (Yoshizato Unit Operator) * Mamiya Unit 21 ** Keizō Mamiya (Mamiya Unit Leader) ** Mitsuya Koinuma ** Minoru Hata ** Aoi Kusumoto (Mamiya Unit Operator) C-Rank (Trainee, more than 400 people) * Izuho Natsume * Kōda Unit ** Teruteru Kōda ** Fumifumi Saotome ** Hidehide Hinoe Factions According to Jin, there are 3 different factions in Border, each with a different doctrine: There are also unaligned agents and teams, such as Kageura and Nasu units. Branches There are 6 branches in Border. Personnel that are not aiming for A-Rank are associated with a branch. They are placed on the outside of the danger zone, and act as a contact point for locals. * Tamakoma * Suzunari * Wataayu * Yumite District * Hayanuma * Hisama Roles Border members fight Trion Soliders who invade Mikado City. However, they are not always at the scene in time, leaving citizens to fend for themselves or if there's an agent, to fight it themselves. A-class and B-class members get paid, although C-class trainees don't. Trivia *In the Viz version, it was called Border Defense Agency, which is also in Border's logo. References Category:Border Category:Earth Category:Organizations